Historia de una Novela: Ella y ¿Yo?
by Maribalza
Summary: "…y yo no paraba de pensar en ella. Me estaba empezando a enamorar como nunca antes lo habría hecho."
1. El Comienzo

Inuyasha y sus personajes Son Propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, La Historia es propiedad de Alejandro Zambrano y Mia.

Todo lo que aquí ocurre realmente pasó, díganme si quieren que continúe o no les llama para nada la atencion esto.

Era un día común y corriente en el que yo volvía a clases un año más, hasta ese punto; el punto en que un amor te llega a la vida. Era ella; una chica que a primera vista era normal, pero en ella se encontraban miles de emociones que me cautivaron en un segundo. Mi mejor amigo y yo nos encontramos en el mismo lugar de siempre, esperando a que nos asignaran un salón en común.

Habían llegado a ese entonces muchos alumnos nuevos, debido a que, claro, estaba entrando en primer año de bachillerato, muchos que, luego, se volverían muy amigos míos.

Empecé conociendo a esta chica que se sentó a un lado de la ventana para admirar, para mi consideración, el paisaje (no era muy bonito pero ella lo veía como si fuera así). Mi mejor amigo y yo nos le acercamos y obviamente como ella me atraía de una forma muy particular yo fui el primero en hablarle.

Me dijo que su nombre era Kagome, le dije que era un muy bonito nombre y me senté en frente, mientras mi mejor amigo, que se llamaba Miroku, se sentó a mi derecha. Empezamos a tener una conversación, que a nuestro parecer era "normal". Yo no podía parar de observar sus bellos y esplendentes ojos color chocolate, para mí, uno de los mejores colores para los ojos; me ilusione con sus labios delgados, de un color rosado claro y también su cabello largo y negro.

En algún momento de la conversación empecé a decir estupideces que ahora me arrepiento de haber dicho. Hablamos sobre sus gustos y entonces me dijo que le gustaba el animé, y que la interrogaran, siempre y cuando quisiera responder. Pensé que esta chica era algo rara, pero, ¿quién era normal? Desde ahí quede encantado con esa chica.

A pesar de tener un mejor amigo, también tenía una mejor amiga. Sango, ella era la que me aconsejaba cuando lo necesitaba, y además era quien hacia locuras conmigo. Ella también se haría muy amiga de Kagome posteriormente. Así comenzaba nuestra historia, algo atropellada pero como amigos, sin saber que ella formaría toda mi vida.

Conocí a algunos de sus amigos que también había entrado a mi colegio. Ese día conocí a gente que, bueno, nunca pensé que se volverían mis amigos más íntimos También volví a ver personas que nunca pensé que volvería a ver. En definición conocí y vi mucha gente ese día, pero ninguna marcaría tanto mi vida como Kagome.

Reviews?


	2. ¿Romance?

Gracias a p0pul4ar que me dejo un review, y a quien agrego a favoritos xd, aqui está la conti, espero que les guste. Se que los cpaitulos son cortos pero de ser de otra manera no llegarían los sentimientos del chico que las redacta.

* * *

_II_

_"¿Romance?"_

_Kagome era una chica increíble, era graciosa y era hermosa, mis ganas de estar con ella eran inmensas y crecían con el tiempo. En poco menos de un mes ya todo el mundo sabía que a mí me gustaba Kagome, pero claro, yo era algo tímido cuando se trataba de esto igual que muchos adolecentes en el comienzo. Uno de esos días Miroku me dijo que sentía algo por Sango, y yo siempre de malintencionado se lo comente a Sango. Ella me replico que quería que el mismo se lo dijera, y como él era algo reprimido en sí mismo no lo iba a hacer, así que yo muy "amablemente" en conjunto de unos amigos lo obligamos a decírselo. Sango acepto muy normalmente. Ella igual que yo sabía que esa relación no duraría mucho, pero valía la pena intentarlo._

_No mucho después de eso, en el mes de diciembre, yo llegaría muy normalmente al colegio, pero no me esperaba que en una de esas una manada de chicos me atacaría (incluyendo a Miroku) y me obligaría a pedirle a Kagome que fuese mi novia. Yo aunque lo deseaba constantemente no era capaz de hacerlo así que me resistí. Yo gane. Pero al día siguiente lo haría durante clases. Es día estaba muy extraño y hablador con Miroku y jugábamos con la mente de Kagome diciéndole que la secuestraríamos. Era un juego muy divertido hasta que la cosa se pusiera seria y yo le preguntaría si quería ser mi novia._

_Tuve que esperar al día siguiente a que ella me diera una respuesta. Esa tarde se me hizo eterna, una de las muchas que luego me esperarían para quitarme el sueño. Ese no era el momento de que ella fuera algo mío y además nos conocíamos muy poco. Ya adivinarán la respuesta. En efecto ella me dijo que no. No me decepcionaría tanto ese día porque apenas era el principio de la historia que recorrería con ella. _

_Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y yo no paraba de pensar en ella. Me estaba empezando a enamorar como nunca antes lo habría hecho._

_A la primera que se lo comente fue a Sango, ella era la que más me entendía de todas las personas a mí alrededor. Luego se lo comente a Miroku que me entendía en la parte de ser hombre. Mi vida en aquel entonces -aunque era muy joven- ya había pasado por varios desamores y había tenido mil y un relaciones de las cuales solo una fue capaz de acercarme lo suficiente al amor para no querer separarme de ella, pero el destino no nos quería juntos y entonces, ella se fue del país._

_Al regresar a clases quise acercarme a Kagome lo más que pudiera, pero yo sabía que más adelante eso me traería muchas emociones, entre ellas, la tristeza y la desesperación. Me adentré en lo más profundo del círculo de sus amigos hasta conocer a muchos de ellos y eso llegaría a tal punto de tener el mismo círculo de amistad. Me traería problemas a la larga._

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Felicidad

Aquí la continuación, se suponía que debía subirla el lunes pero por motivos de viaje no pude, Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, son lo mejor

* * *

_III_

_"Felicidad"_

_Así duré unos cinco meses exactos, acercándomele y no despegándome de ella. En ese lapso pude hacerme muy amigo de ella. Llegaba el día de san Valentín, estaba desesperado. Quería que ella me tomara por más que un amigo. Armé un pequeño regalo para ella, pero claro, como ya lo he dicho, yo eran muy tímido cuando se trataba de esto. No fui capaz de entregárselo rápido, me tome mi tiempo, en exactitud, todo el día. Pero al fin se lo entregué, cuando ya casi se iba, y me sentí algo aliviado aunque inseguro por si le había gustado el regalo o no. Nunca supe. Luego, durante el cuarto mes del año, estábamos reunidos varios amigos y nosotros dos hablando de cosas sin sentido, y de repente entramos en una conversación algo extraña para adolecentes de nuestra edad: Miedo. En uno de esos comentarios ella dijo que ninguno de los hombres que estábamos ahí era capaz de besarla, solo por el miedo que les causaba lo que pensaran los demás. Le preguntó primero a dos; los dos se negaron. Luego me pregunto a mí, pero lo que yo hice no era lo esperado y entonces, la besé. Ella no quería mostrar sorpresa y tuvo que reaccionar rápido, pero después me confesaría que quedo en un breve shock, pero fue con eso que se termino de decidir si yo le atraía o no._

_ Llegó un 30 de mayo. Era día miércoles a las 12:05pm, en el patio cubierto del colegio, junto a la pared que conservaba la cartelera, entonces ahí, después de meditarlo mucho y respirar muy profundo para calmar los nervios, le pedí que fuéramos novios. Ella no se tomó ningún tiempo para decirme que si y sonreír, ya en menos de un segundo ya podía abrazarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, hasta ese momento. En pocos instantes ya todo el mundo sabía que éramos novios, lo gracioso es que no nos dio ni tiempo para contarle a alguien que yo se lo había propuesto. _

_Esa tarde estaba desquiciado y completamente loco, no sabía qué hacer con tanta felicidad acumulada y lo mejor que hice fue gritar: -¡Kagome, te amo!-_

_El viernes después de volvernos novios, quería hacer algo lindo para ella. En un principio pensé en comprarle un ramo de rosas, pero quería ser original y no comprar algo que fuera tan vistoso, más bien, algo detallista y poco visible. Decidí comprar solo una, con una tarjeta incluida en la que escribí: _

**_"Tú, eres la rosa más bella entre todas las rosas, y, además la única que cabe en este rosal"_**

_La puse en su pupitre mientras nadie estaba presente, simplemente para que fuera algo especial. Ella al verla, sonrió, se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba rápidamente y luego se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome muy fuerte y sin ningún impedimento._

_Aunque yo era muy feliz por ser el novio de Kagome, supe que debí haber esperado, ya que faltaban solo tres semanas para el final de las clases. _

_Una de mis mejores amigas cumpliría quince años pronto y su fiesta seria después de acabar el año escolar, así que como yo sabía que Kagome no sabía bailar –por lo menos salsa-, intenté enseñarle, pero era muy terca y no quiso aprender._

_Llego el día, ese día que todo estudiante espera, había llegado el ultimo día de clases. La dirección del plantel educativo junto con los graduandos, organizaron un muy bonito acto en el que se elevaron al cielo los globos del deseo, insertando dentro de ellos lo que deseábamos para el próximo año. Entre celebraciones y lágrimas de los que se graduaban ese año, yo le pedí a Kagome que cerrara los ojos, ella lo hizo. Entonces le coloque alrededor de su cuello un suvenir que no era mucha cosa pero que lo había hecho yo._

_Era un collar que poseía como presea el inicial de mi nombre y le dije al oído:_

**_"Esto es para que me recuerdes mientras no nos vemos"_**

_Pero nos veríamos muy pronto –recuerden que al finalizar las clases seria la fiesta de quince años-._

_Yo esperaba con ansias ese día para poder verla de nuevo, pero un inconveniente surgiría y cambiaria todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Realidad Alterna

_IV_

_"Realidad alterna"_

_Mis padres me ofrecieron la oportunidad de estudiar en el mejor colegio de la ciudad, pero era solo por esa vez que me lo preguntarían. En un principio me emocione pero mi gesto cambo cuando recordé a Kagome. Ella era mi vida, y yo no quería dejarla, pero tampoco podía desechar la oportunidad de estudiar en el colegio que siempre quise._

_Entonces, la llamé. Quería que fuera ella quien lo supiera primero. Normalmente le hubiera pedido consejo a Sango, pero esto era más allá de lo que le podía pedir a ella, así que lo único que se me ocurrió es que decidiera Kagome por mí. Kagomeme dijo que esa decisión no le correspondía a ella y que debía tomarla yo. Me desesperé pero al final tome mi decisión._

_Llego el día de la fiesta y la vería otra vez. Estaban mis mejores amigos y todos se veían muy bien, pero ninguno mejor que Kagome –obviamente todavía no había visto a la quinceañera, que en un juego de niños con todos mis amigos ella era mi hija y Kagome su madre-. _

_En un momento en el que cogí coraje, la lleve a un lugar algo apartado de toda la fiesta y le platique mi decisión. Mi decisión era irme a estudiar a esa escuela que tanto añoraba. Ella sonrió y me dijo no llores. Por supuesto yo estaba a punto de hacerlo. Me estaba imaginando en cuestión de segundos una realidad alterna en la que ella no estaba y era en momento espantosa. Aún me arrepiento no haber dicho que me quedaría en el mismo colegio en una primera instancia. Lo demás de la fiesta permanecí en un estado de melancolía extraña, además había bebido lo suficiente, así que me sentía algo mareado ya. Kagome se iría temprano. La acompañé hasta la planta baja del edificio de donde se celebraba la fiesta y ahí esperamos hasta que la recogieran. En ese instante platicábamos sobre algo pero no llego a recordar qué era. Llegaron para recogerla y solo me dijo adiós y me dio un beso de despedida pero yo no estaba satisfecho de lo que ocurría._

_Termino la fiesta y yo no dejaba de pensar. Siempre me he considerado un ser muy pensador, pero esa sensatez desaparecía en situaciones repentinas de rápida respuesta. Unas semanas después me conecto en mi red social preferida: Facebook._

_Ella estaba conectada y de repente me dijo lo peor que te puede decir una mujer: "Tenemos que hablar"._

_Yo ya me podía imaginar sobre qué se trataría y eso me aterraba, pero ese sentimiento de duda no se compararía con el dolor que sentiría después._

_Ella en un mensaje corto y preciso rompió conmigo, y yo lo único que le pude responder fue "Ok". Estaba en shock. Esas letras fueron las primeras que llegaron a mis dedos. Luego de eso me desconecté, fui a tomar una ducha y luego a mi cama; no podía mantenerme en pie. Rápidamente identifiqué que la razón por la que había roto conmigo era que yo me iría del colegio, todo lo demás era completamente falso. Pensé que solo con volver al colegio ella saltaría a mis brazos y volveríamos a estar juntos. Me equivoqué. _

_Esas vacaciones para mí fueron las peores de la historia._


	5. Regreso a Clases, Corazones Rotos

Lo seee este fue extremadamente corto, como compensación, el miércoles subo el siguiente capitulo ;). Se les quiere

_V_

_"Regreso a clases, corazones rotos"_

_Era el día en que yo sabría si volvería con Kagome o simplemente no seríamos nada. Volvíamos a clases todo el mundo se sorprendió al verme. Ella todavía no había llegado. Cuando llego yo me le acerque corriendo pero ella me ignoro tan fuerte que simplemente me deje llevar por la situación. _

_La seguí por todo el patio pero ella no quería escucharme, entonces llegué al punto que nunca antes había llegado, me le arrodille en frente, ahí supe que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero eso no bastó para convencerla y simplemente se me escapó de las manos. Me deprimí, no pude evitarlo, ella lo era todo para mí. _

_Por más que mis compañeros intentaban alegrarme no lo conseguían. Pero las cosas no terminarían ahí. Me había separado de mis mejores amigos- incluyendo a Kagome- ya que los enviaron a la otra clase. Me sentía devastado, y me sentiría así por largo tiempo._

* * *

¿Reviews?


	6. Las Tres Decepciones

Hoy miercoles, como les prometi aqui está el capitulo seis, este es un poco mas largo. Nos vemos el Lunes

_VI_

_"Las tres decepciones"_

_Ya no podía seguir viviendo así. Intentaba simular estar feliz pero no lo lograba. A pesar de que mis mejores amigos estaban en otra clase todavía conservaba amigos en los cuales podía confiar. Ese era el caso de Ayame. Ella se volvería una de mis mejores amigas y la ayudaba el hecho de estudiar conmigo. Empecé contándole cosas que al principio no me importaban lo suficiente, pero luego me desenvainé y le contaba todo lo que me inquietaba sobre Kagome._

_Sango aun así lo sabía todo. Yo se lo contaba mientras tuviera tiempo libre. Llegó el 21 de octubre, fecha del cumpleaños de Kagome. Era domingo así que la llamé porque era muy importante para mí. Desde el inicio de clases que no hablábamos y al llamarle me sentí un poco agitado e incomodo, pero aun así lo hice. Ella me atendió y yo solo le di mis felicidades. Esa conversación no fue muy larga pero con solo escuchar el sonido de su voz pude reconfortarme. En noviembre ya empezaba a mejorar en mi actitud, mi apariencia y también a controlar mis sentimientos un poco más. _

_Volvían a llegar las vacaciones de invierno, y para ese entonces ya Kagome y yo volvimos a ser amigos, pero el sentimiento que yo sentí por ella no sería olvidado tan pronto, nunca desaparecería. Seguir siendo amigo de Kagome me dio la seguridad de volver a intentarlo, pero claro, Sango me apoyaba y eso me dio el impulso necesario para hacerlo._

_Ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Durante un break entre clases subí a su clase mientras no se encontraba nadie y entonces escribí en la pizarra:_

**_"Perdóname por favor, lo que haya hecho lo puedo arreglar. Eres toda mi vida y no quiero estar separado de ti. Sé mi novia otra vez."_**

_Graciosamente eso era antes de un examen y la desconcerté por completo. Ella reprobó ese examen._

_ Luego de eso, estábamos haciendo una despedida entre unos pocos alumnos de todo el bachillerato y entonces, la coordinadora nos planteó una actividad. Cada uno fijaría dentro de un globo su nombre, lo lanzaríamos al azar varias veces y cuando se nos indicara tomaríamos uno sin saber de quién era el globo. _

_Adivinarán que nombre le tocó a Kagome. En efecto, el mío. A quien nos hubiera tocado le haríamos un regalo de navidad. Ella me respondió en ese regalo. Todavía recuerdo lo que decía en la carta que me entregó:_

**_"Oye… No tengo nada que perdonarte, pues no has hecho nada malo. Quiero decirte que aunque no te lo haya dicho antes te lo puedo decir ahora, I love you. Esto no es un sí, pero tampoco es un no. Te amo. También quiero que sepas que aún conservo la inicial que me diste. Feliz navidad."_**

_Pudo haber sido tranquilamente el fin de esta historia pero no, yo todavía no estaba junto a ella y, mientras eso no sucediera, yo no descansaría. Esa fue la primera vez que me rechazaría luego de estar juntos._

_Volvíamos a clases luego de año nuevo y yo no paraba de sufrir por ella. La quería conmigo. Yo era completamente de Kagome._

_En poco menos de dos meses yo ya estaba algo animado, todavía sentía dolor pero lo apaciguaba con mis dos grandes pasiones: El futbol y la música._

_En ese transcurso lo volvía a intentar. Me acerque a ella, la dirigí al mismo lugar donde ella me había aceptado el año anterior y sonriendo empecé a balbucear lo que sentía por ella y puse mi mano sobre mi pecho:_

**_"Así palpita mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de ti"_**_- le dije_

_Kagome me respondió que el sentimiento era mutuo, entonces en un acto desenfrenado intente besarla pero ella no se dejó. Me dijo que aunque me amaba no se sentía bien emocionalmente por eso no me aceptó. _

_Intentaron explicarme detalladamente porque ella no andaba bien emocionalmente, pero yo no reaccionaba y simplemente no entendí porqué. Esa ya era la segunda vez que me rechazaba. Me estaba empezando a desesperar como nunca antes. Me sentía en algún sentido, afligido y confundido. Una semana después de lo ocurrido hablábamos normalmente hasta que empezamos a tener una pequeña discusión. Ella me dijo que había cambiado mucho y que no era el mismo del que ella se había enamorado. En un acto de rabia –aunque no sé porque me dio- le respondí que yo no había cambiado, las cosas a mi alrededor habían cambiado y yo solo me adapté. Las cosas no eran iguales que en el primer año._

_El día siguiente recibí una noticia que me daría justo en el corazón. Miroku se iría del país por una beca que le ofrecieron a su madre. Era mi mejor amigo así que decidí apartarme de todos los demás para poder hablar mejor y más fluido con él. Kagome lo tomo a mal y me paso un mensaje de texto por el celular que decía:_

**_"Es mejor así"_**

_Yo lo entendí inmediatamente pero el problema fue que no quería hacerlo. Decidí preguntarle sobre el mensaje y ella me dijo sin siquiera mirarme a la cara:_

**_"Tu entiendes muy bien el mensaje. No puede estar mejor explicado y si no quieres entenderlo no es mi problema."_**

_Luego de eso fue la primera vez que lloraría por una chica. No podía moverme siquiera. Llore en el hombro de Mine, era la amiga que tenía más cerca y yo ya no podía contenerme. Estuve deprimido mucho tiempo luego de eso._

_Decidí dejar en un mensaje de Facebook parte de lo que sentía. Fue una de las muchas indirectas que podía lanzarle. El mensaje decía así:_

**_"Sé que estas en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí, y te quiero de vuelta. Mis amigos creen que estoy loco, pero no se dan cuenta que eres todo lo que tengo. Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas iluminan mi habitación me siento como hablando con la luna, tratando de llegar a ti, con la esperanza de que estés del otro lado hablándome a mí también. Discúlpame por lo que estoy a punto de decir Pero trate de ser alguien más, era lo que parecía más difícil. Déjame disculparme por lo que estoy a punto de decir Pero trate de recobrar tu esperanza, fue lo que parecía más difícil. Déjame disculparme por ignorarte pero no tuve otra opción Y de alguna manera conseguí estar metido entre mi orgullo y entre mis mentiras, y como la verdad conseguida en el camino, las cosas que deseo decirte solo traen perdidas antes de que lleguen, la única cosa que es peor de uno es ninguna. Crees que es lo mejor pero no sabes el daño que me haces. Crees que es lo mejor pero por más que me cueste te haré cambiar de opinión..."_**

_Me sentía devastado. Entre ese día y el 10 de abril solo escuchaba sus conversaciones sobre un chico que conoció por internet. Me sentía tan impulsivo y a la vez tan triste que lo único que podía hacer era salirme de la conversación o simplemente irme de ahí. No lo voy a negar, yo soy demasiado celoso y no me importa si es mi amigo o no, yo solo siento celos cuando alguien se le acerca de una forma que no me gusta. Yo casi que explotaba con solo escuchar el nombre de aquel chico._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Errores

Lamento no haber subido capitulo el lunes, el colegio no me deja casi tiempo :c Quería decirles que falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su... ¿Fin? quiza capitulos.

_VII_

_"Errores"_

_Era 8 de abril, una gran amiga se me acerca y entonces me escribe algo en el block:_

**_"ELMQMHPELV"_**

_A un principio dije ¿qué rayos es esto?_

_Ella me dijo que era un mensaje oculto y que debía descifrarlo. Ese mensaje significaba __**"Eres Lo Mejor Que Me Ha Pasado En La Vida"**__. Yo la quería mucho así que decidí intentarlo. Fue uno de mis muchos errores, no porque no me gustara sino porque yo sabía que terminaría mal y aun así lo hice._

_Duramos juntos un poco más de un mes pero yo sabía que ella no se sentía feliz conmigo, en especial porque yo no la hacía sentir como mi verdadera novia. Entonces uno de esos días Decidí hablar con ella._

**_-¿Tú sientes que de verdad yo soy tu novio?- _**_Le pregunté_

**_-No.- _**

**_-Sabes que te estoy haciendo daño.-_**

_Entonces ella me interrumpió y dijo lo que yo le iba a decir._

**_-Necesitamos un tiempo.-_**

_A mí me parece estúpido eso de necesitamos un tiempo porque los dos sabíamos que no volveríamos a estar juntos, o por lo menos yo lo sabía. Su nombre era Kikyo._

_Dos días después yo estaba sentado junto a Kagome y como a ella le gusta jugar conmigo me tenía como un perrito buscando comida, literalmente. En una de esas mi cara se acerco tanto a la de ella que pareció que yo la besaba. No era así aunque me tuve que tragar esas ganas tan incontenibles que me carcomían vivo. Eso hirió a Kagome. No quería que eso pasara y nunca tuvo que haber sido así. _

_Antes de que yo terminara con Kikyo había tenido una conversación con Kagome. Yo andaba deprimido por algo y ella me animó._

**_-Gracias por animarme… Te quiero, aunque a verdad suena raro.- _**_Le escribí._

**_-¿Por qué?... Yo también te quiero, la diferencia entre tú te quiero y el mío es que yo te quiero de verdad y tú me quieres matar…-_**

**_-No es cierto, yo te quiero de verdad, a veces más de lo que quiero.-_**

**_-Eso es lindo… ¿más de lo que quieres?...-_**

**_-Si… pero no pudo darte más explicaciones por ahora…_**

**_-Algún día me lo dirás…_**

**_-Tenlo por seguro…_**

**_-¿Me lo prometes?_**

**_-Te lo prometo…_**

_Así sucedería tiempo después._


	8. Estaca al Corazón

Hooola hoolaa, esta historia ya casi llega a su fin, nos quedan dos capitulos *-*! Gracias por los reviews a leer

* * *

_VIII_

_"Estaca al corazón"_

_Ya Miroku se había ido y me sentía algo descompleto porque era mi mejor amigo y ya no podía hablar con él como antes. Eso no se comparaba ni en lo más mínimo con lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

_Yo estaba donde normalmente me siento con una gran amiga y de repente llega ella, pero no como normalmente llegaba, sino mas bien algo deprimida._

_Yo le pregunte que le pasaba y ella me dijo que me lo diría después. Estábamos en el descanso para el almuerzo y entonces ahí estaba ese __**"Tenemos que hablar"**__ al que yo tanto le temía. Me apartó a un lugar más solo y entonces me dijo:_

**_"Me voy del colegio. Mi mamá quiere mudarse a Inglaterra"_**

_Eso para mí fue tan repentino que no pude responder. Me dijo algunas otras cosas pero no pude prestarle atención. Se me caía el mundo. La persona a la cual mas amaba en este planeta se iría fuera de mi alcance._

_Yo sentía que el mundo se me derrumbaba al ver que ella se iría, porque todo mi mundo era ella. _

* * *

Este es el mas corto de todos los capitulos, Espero les haya gustado ¿Reviews?


	9. Verdades y Emociones Encontradas

Ahora si, el proximo lunes será el capitulo final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a los que siguieron el fic y que amablemente dejaron su review, gracias El proximo capitulo, por ser el ultimo sera un poco mas largo

* * *

_IX_

_"Verdades y emociones encontradas"_

_Kagome y yo nos acercábamos cada vez más, yo no podía estar separado de ella. Era viernes por la tarde y entonces ella me escribe por celular. Me acordó sobre la promesa que hacía ya tiempo le había hecho. Yo le dije que no le había dado más explicaciones sobre eso porque yo andaba de a novio con Kikyo y no quería decir algo indebido. Ella me respondió que yo ya estaba libre y que le podía decir cualquier cosa. Esta fue mi respuesta:_

**_-Esa razón es la que me mantiene despierto por las noches, esa es la razón por la cual mi única salida es la música, esa es la razón por la cual no dejo de pensar en ti, esa es la razón por la cual no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, esa razón es que te amo y te seguiré amando, te vayas o te quedes.-_**

**_-Yo… ¿Te sigo gustando?- _**_Me respondió._

**_-Como siempre le digo a Sango, lo mío es más que gustar… pero… si.-_**

**_-¿Sabes?... me voy feliz porque sé que me sigues queriendo igual que yo te quiero a ti.-_**

_Ese comentario me hizo tan feliz. Al fin sabía de verdad y sin ningún preámbulo que ella me amaba._

_Los días siguientes a ése fueron días muy felices para mí y todavía se podían poner mejor. _

_El domingo que le siguió a ese viernes tan glorioso estábamos hablando como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Entonces ella me escribió:_

**_-¿Sabes que me provoca a veces?_**

**_-No… ¿Que te provoca?- _**_Le respondí._

**_-A veces me provoca agarrarte y besarte, pero no puedo porque siempre hay algo que me lo impide._**

_Me dijo mil y un cosas que nunca pensé que recordaría. Me dijo mil y un cosas que escondía muy bien, pero claro, eran tantas cosas que no puedo llegar a recordarlo. Aun así ella se destapó conmigo como no lo había hecho antes. Eso fue suficiente y hasta menos me hubiera hecho súper feliz. No hallaba como responderle así que decidí no hacerlo y esperar hasta el día siguiente._

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
